


【银冲】占有欲悖论（序章）

by bdf127



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 10:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19534711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdf127/pseuds/bdf127
Summary: 【201907О8冲诞贺文】【监禁/灌肠/有冲→土描写/ooc严重】是一年一度的冲诞贺文w祝总悟宝贝生日快乐呀🎂





	【银冲】占有欲悖论（序章）

冲田总悟是被头顶的雨滴声吵醒的。  
嘀嗒，嘀嗒，隐约还透着股湿漉漉的咸腥味。  
头痛欲裂，口干舌燥，昏昏沉沉。  
冲田勉强仰头望去，低矮的老旧天窗溜进一点微弱的光，但视线所及依旧被寂寥的黑暗包围，冲田花了些时间才弄清楚自己目前的处境。

在这个狭窄，灰暗的房间里，自己被囚禁了。

听起来荒谬得像官能悬疑小说，还是地摊货的那种。

身体呈“大”字型吊起来，手脚都被锁链束缚住，大概是铁制的，阴冷而坚硬，随着冲田徒劳的挣扎而哐哐作响，清脆的碰撞声在几平米的空间内绵延回荡，显得尤为刺耳。  
平日里总是悬挂在腰间的佩刀早已不见踪影，身体除肌肉的酸痛以外无其他不和谐的异样。

光天化日朗朗乾坤，绑匪到底是怎么在众目睽睽之下把一个可爱的成年男性拐走的？法治社会的警察都是干什么吃的啊？  
啊我就是警察来着。

该庆幸制服还穿着比较整齐吗？  
领巾倒是散开了，嘛反正平时也不曾在意这些。

那么，将自己禁锢在这里的人是谁？他真正的目的是什么？

在确认没有任何办法逃脱之后，冲田反而表现得异常平静，彻底苏醒的大脑飞速运转，回忆着失去意识前的种种。

居酒屋，鬼嫁，万事屋的旦那。

想起来了。

尽管只有零散的记忆碎片，冲田还是勉强拼凑出当晚的场景。

熙熙攘攘的深夜酒馆人声鼎沸，冲田喝得酩酊大醉，口齿不清地抱怨自己的顶头上司土方十四郎有多么混蛋，一旁拥有银色卷发的男人饶有兴致地托腮看向冲田，尽心尽力地扮演着“倾听者”的角色，还时不时笑着附和，殷勤地为栗发少年酌满金黄色的酒液。

“所以，你真这么讨厌他啊？你们俩平时出双入对的，看起来感情不错呢。”调侃的语气让冲田禁不住怒中火烧，差点把酒杯捏碎：“那种榆木脑袋有什么好的？！最讨厌了！跟蛋黄酱一起下地狱吧白痴青光眼狗粮控！！！”

“是是，知道了，先坐下来吧总一郎君。”尬笑着回应客人们的纷纷侧目，银时把突然暴起的冲田按回座位，少年因情绪激动而涨红的脸颊被酒气晕染，一派暖光融融，带着几分飘飘然的醉意，连瞪向自己的眼神都被削弱了气势，如初生幼兽般无辜又惹人爱怜。

“我真傻，真的，”不知道被打开了哪个奇怪开关的冲田哀怨地灌了一大口酒，喉结上下滚动，未来得及吞咽的酒液沿唇边滴落，肆意地滑进微敞的制服内衬里，光裸白皙的锁骨处风光无限好，银时暗暗掐了自己大腿一把才强忍住逾矩的念头。冲田迷蒙着双眼，失去焦距的目光定格在面前模糊的人影，他神情恍惚地捉住银发男人的手臂，喃喃出声：“呐，土方先生，你是真的不懂还是假装不知道？”

少年问得恳切又不肯松手，死死拽住银时的胳膊，焦急又忐忑地等男人给出一个回答。

银时被那双盛满水汽的赤色眸子吸走了魂魄，还未来得及仔细品味冲田酒后吐真言里暗藏的玄妙，只当他是酒劲上头认错了人。为掩饰内心那点龌龊的小心思，银时将错就错，模仿某个蛋黄酱中毒患者的语气，压低了嗓音正色道：“我不知道你在说什么，总悟。”

“哈，的确是副长大人的作风。”冲田从鼻间发出一声嗤笑，预料之中的冷嘲热讽失去了昔日的愉悦。冲田继续嗫嚅着小声骂道：“你可真是一个不折不扣的混蛋。”眼底倏然消逝的落寞却被银发男人捕捉到了。

很多事情从来都是说者无心，听者有意，银时再怎么迟钝也能从冲田不经意间流露出的神情中窥探到一二，他和土方十四郎的关系，从来都不是旁人眼中的搭档那么简单。

其实他早该察觉到了，银时突然开始痛恨自己在某些地方的神经大条。他忽地想起以前少年笑起来时的样子格外好看，上剔的嘴角勾出浅浅的弧度，衬着一双清澈的红色眼睛更加明媚动人。虽然冲田约自己出来的频率越来越高，但聊天时提到“土方十四郎”的次数也日渐攀升，尽数是抱怨咒骂之词，连偶尔展露的笑容也掺杂着揶揄与苦涩。果然还是那样吧，小情侣间闹别扭什么的？那么自己呢，自己拿到的又是什么狗血苦情男二剧本？

话说，冲田和土方什么时候……在一起的？

银时沉浸在失恋的感伤中还未回过神来，身体已经先一步做出反应，他接住冲田突然前倾过来的身体，紧紧搂在怀里。

冲田的体温很烫，整个人绵软得像一滩水，安静又温顺，没有出声抱怨亦没有抗拒银时的触碰，呼出的热气喷洒在银时胸前的衣襟，像在无声地撩动着什么。

突然有一种不可名状的奇异情愫升腾而起，逐渐涨满了银时的胸腔，使他心如鼓擂，有个声音在耳边不断回荡，飘忽渺远，却如海妖般诱惑：这可是千载难逢的机会。

银时沉默了片刻后从冲田的裤兜里摸出钱包起身结账，然后抱着冲田离开了酒馆。

初夏晚间清爽的风也无法让银时的脑袋清醒，他想自己大概是真的疯了，疯得彻底却冥冥之中早就有所昭示似的，或许是冲田君姣好的脸蛋，也或许是冲田君顽劣外表下的可爱脾性，总之不管什么都好，能轻易在某个瞬间让坂田银时全盘沦陷、溃不成军的人，只有冲田总悟。

想独占他，想疼爱他，想珍惜他，想弄坏他。

矛盾又复杂的感情像无形的手掌握住了银时搏动的心脏，让他窒息般疼痛，又伴随着不可名状的隐秘兴奋，如毒蛇吐出的信子，嘶嘶地沿血管攀附缠绕，蜿蜒而上。

最终侵袭了血液沸腾的大脑，欲望战胜了理智。

银时望向怀里少年恬静的睡脸，猩红的瞳孔被霓虹灯映得如同浸了鲜血般触目惊心。  
堆积已久却被过度压抑的爱意终于在这个静谧的夜里冲破禁锢，最终化为少年白净前额上一个轻柔的吻。

小心翼翼又虔诚无比。

银时恋恋不舍地移开嘴唇，那里还残留着冲田的温度。

你期待着那个人怎样的回应呢，冲田君。

记忆从冲田一头栽倒在冰凉的桌面上试图给自己烧得滚烫的脸颊降温时中断，话外音是旁边万事屋旦那发自肺腑的深情呼喊“你清醒一点啊啊啊啊啊啊总一郎君！！！！！”

不行。

冲田无力地摇了摇头，如果他的手还自由，一定会异常暴躁地抓乱自己的头发。

在过度安静、连呼吸声都仿佛被放大十倍的封闭空间里，人总会胡思乱想。

既然自己早在酒馆就失去了意识，那么是和旦那回去的时候遇袭了吗？  
以旦那的身手，理应不会被轻易击败才对，看来敌人很强大咯？  
有几人，什么身份背景？  
旦那，旦那怎么样了？  
还活着吗，受伤了吗？

完全搞不清楚状况的感觉实在太不妙了。  
冲田自嘲地笑出声来，肩膀跟着剧烈抖动，引得一阵铁链碰撞的金属脆响。  
搞什么啊，与其关心别人还不如先担心一下自己吧。  
堂堂国家暴力机关的警察组织一番队队长，被手无寸铁地困在这种仄陋潮湿的地下室，于冲田而言，无疑是一种羞于启齿的耻辱。

哒哒哒。  
皮靴接触地面所发出的摩擦声突兀地响起，吸引了冲田的注意。  
由远及近，步伐悠闲而缓慢，像故意吊人胃口似的。冲田感受到了一个人接近的气息，对方却迟迟不肯现身。

“喂，既然来了总该打声招呼吧？绑匪先生。”  
舔了舔干涸的下唇，冲田出言讥讽道。  
对方的脚步明显顿了一下，没过多久，一个人影终于从黑暗中隐出。

熟悉的蓝白云纹和服，熟悉的银色卷发，熟悉的懒散死鱼眼。

“是我啦，总一郎君。”银时朝冲田笑了笑。  
熟悉的轻浮语气。

“旦那？！”冲田不知道惊喜和惊吓哪个更多一些。  
“太好了，原来旦那你没事，那赶紧把这些碍事的铁链……”

“不行哦。”银时打断了冲田未说完的话，盯着银时含笑的眼睛，少年脸上的表情逐渐由困惑转变为难以置信。

“旦那你不要跟我开玩笑，都这种时候了。”冲田眉头紧蹙，有些恼怒。

银时没有理会，他上前检查了一下冲田被锁链勒红的手腕，爱怜地摸了摸：“很疼吧？”

“本来只想用尼龙绳的，但总一郎的话很容易挣断吧？”

“什……”面对银发男人的自言自语和他似有若无的暧昧行为，冲田花了好久才消化完毕眼前正在发生的诡异事情。

冲田本以为，自己会将暗算别人的无耻之徒碎尸万段，剁成肉酱也是不错的方案，可如果对方是旦那，自己又会怎么做？

“为什么……旦那……”

比起这个，冲田更想知道坂田银时的“犯罪动机”。

明明是在不正经的表象下强大又温柔的人，明明是冲田曾经憧憬尊敬的人。

“总一郎比我还清楚不是吗？”

银时凑上前去吮吸冲田柔软的耳垂，感受到冲田浑身猛烈一颤后残忍地笑道：“就像你对土方君的感情一样呐。”

如同被加农炮正中脑门般的狂轰乱炸，让冲田一时间懵了。

直到紧锁的牙关被一条灵活的舌头顶开入侵时，冲田才反应过来自己应该毫不犹豫地咬下去的，可捏住下颚的手略一用力，冲田又只能任人摆布地张开嘴巴，接受银发男人近乎放肆的舔吻侵犯。

银时充满倾略性的粗暴吻法让冲田腰身酥软，呼吸困难，可奇怪的是，他竟并不讨厌与银时接吻的感觉，男人嗜甜的习惯让冲田尝到了草莓牛奶的甜腻味道，冲田的动作从一开始的抗拒也渐渐化作了无意识的迎合，唇舌激烈的纠缠间银时恶意地吮吻冲田敏感的牙床，引来抗议的呻吟声，刺激着银时的听觉神经，遂让银发男人更加得寸进尺，一吻结束，气喘吁吁的两人都有些意乱情迷。

“闹够了吧旦那，快放开我。”冲田无奈道。

“不够，只是接吻怎么能够呢？”

“没有以‘猥亵警察’罪逮捕你已经很够意思了，就算是恶作剧也要适可而止啊旦那，玩火自焚的下场可不……唔？！”

突然被扒下的裤子让两瓣白嫩的臀肉暴露在空气中，冲田的脸色不再淡定自若，他猛烈地挣扎起来却徒劳无果，只能愤怒地瞪向银时：“旦那你要做什么？！”

“啪！”银时毫不留情地掌掴冲田的屁股，冲田吃痛地惊呼出声，瑟瑟发抖的臀尖肉眼可见地红肿起来。

银时晃了晃手里的橡胶水管，将事先涂满滑腻脂膏的管口抵在冲田臀间最隐秘的后穴处，愉悦的声音从冲田头顶传来，却让冲田如坠冰窟般绝望————

“灌 肠 哦~”

【未完待续】


End file.
